


the killing moon

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Lust, M/M, One Shot, Romance, ciel is 18, lmao forget about season two, season one only, sebastian takes ciel's soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Young master,” he cooed, leaning into the boy’s ear, “I am your butler,” he whispered, “up until the very end.” He leaned back just enough to be face to face with his lord. Two faces of finality.Ciel clutched the demon by the cheek. He stared, just for a moment, into those blazing eyes. That butler, demonic.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	the killing moon

**Author's Note:**

> CIEL IS 18  
> CIEL IS 18  
> CIEL IS 18  
> FUCK OUTTA HERE W THAT PEDO SHIT!!!

How long has it been since he first met Sebastian? Since the demon received his identity, or the boy discovered his essence?

  
His hand had been so, so very cold. Like ice frozen around his skin. The utter chill of the encounter had sent a shiver down his spine at contact. But he didn’t let go, did he?

  
No, no, he hadn’t ever let go once he grabbed onto that agonizingly dark hand of the underworld. That day, he replaced life with mortality. Warmth with algidity. Youth with impurity.

  
The scene was illuminated by the moon with a hint of cerulean that matched his unmarked iris. _You oaf, did you prepare that, as well?_ That butler, exaggerant.

  
Time was almost up.

  
“How do you feel, young master?” He met Sebastian’s divergent, crimson gaze. Hunger. So impatient. _Can’t you wait?_  
He responded with an almost inaudible hum. How did he feel? An excellent question. It didn’t quite matter. He would receive fate’s kiss in less time than it had seemed, either way.

  
Sebastian had been rowing the boat for what seemed like hours. Ciel’s soul would be gone in what seemed like minutes. Laughable, almost. “We will be here for quite a bit, my lord. I’ve brought some things to keep you entertained,” he said. In his hands, he held books of many variations. All Ciel’s favorites. How considerate. “I don’t want them.” The butler sighed, “As you wish, my lord.”

  
The world was silent save for the swish of the row’s ripple in the river. Should he be scared? _No,_ he thought, _I’ve been ready for this for four years._

  
“Did you have fun?” Ciel’s voice was almost wavering. Like the weight of death that had made a home for itself on his shoulders had finally let up, and the facade of Earl was no longer needed. “Fun,” Sebastian repeated, “what an interesting concept to assume of a demon.”

  
“You do have fun, no? Perhaps not the same as a human might experience, but you do, nonetheless?”

  
“I simply meant to say that most humans would not assume any sort of mortal emotion upon a creature like me.”

  
“I am not most humans.”

  
Sebastian’s eyes had lit like fire, if only for a moment, and he smiled. “No, certainly not, my lord. You have proven that much to me in these past four years.” The swish of the rows continued.

  
“Sebastian.”

  
The demon looked at the boy. “My lord?”

  
“Sit.” Ciel patted the spot next to him on the floor of the boat.

  
“Ah, my lord, I must make sure we arrive at our destination on ti-“

  
“Sit, Sebastian. Shall I make it an order?”

  
The demon grinned. “No need.” He made his way over to Ciel’s side, though, the size the boat was, it was a simple step. He sat down, knees laid flat on the wooden floor. The two were silent.

  
Ciel slid his hand over Sebastian’s. The butler turned to him, “My lord. Need I remind you the contract is final?” Ciel looked up at him with eyes of amethyst and sapphire. “You idiot. I’d almost think you didn’t know me at all.”

  
“Quite the opposite.”

  
“Indeed.”

  
He challenged Sebastian’s gaze. That butler, alluring. “Should I even want to back out, it’s far too late to beg or cancel now.” A hummed response. “Young maste-“

  
“Cut it out, will you?”

  
Sebastian cocked his head in curiosity.

  
“Ciel. Call me Ciel. It’s all over, now, is it not? You are no longer my butler. I do not see the titles to be fit.”

  
“Young master,” he cooed, leaning into the boy’s ear, “I am your butler,” he whispered, “up until the very end.” He leaned back just enough to be face to face with his lord. Two faces of finality.

  
Ciel clutched the demon by the cheek. He stared, just for a moment, into those blazing eyes. 

That butler, demonic.

He leaned forward to meet his lips with that of the demon. Softly, gently. Mortal lips brushed against the cold kiss of hell. Warmth met with algidity. Ciel pulled away.

  
“Then, I suppose, since you seem to feel the need to make this difficult,” he moved his whisper to Sebastian’s ear, “Sebastian, I order you to call me Ciel.” He finished with a peck to the earlobe. He almost- _almost-_ felt Sebastian shiver. The demon pulled Ciel’s face back to meet his own smile of hunger. “Yes, my lord.”

  
~

  
Time passed. The destination was reached. Grey clouds, fog, and stone were all that was to be seen. The walk would be agonizing had he not been cradled in the demon’s arms like a child.

  
Would he tell Sebastian that he no longer welcomed death? That his soul may no longer taste the same? That the demon himself had made him want to savor every last moment of this rotting life, as long as he was by his side? No, absolutely not. He would find out on his own, soon enough. Was it love?

An unanswered question to be taken to the grave.

He opened his eyes when he felt the lack of touch and the kiss of stone as Sebastian had sat him down.

  
“Ah, _Ciel_. I think you’ll find you’d rather keep your eyes closed for what’s to come.”

  
He kept his eyes open in protest. Stubborn as always.

  
“I see. Shall we get on with it, then?”

  
Ciel blinked. “Will it hurt?”

  
“It will, a bit. I will make it as gentle as I can, though.”

  
“No, go ahead and be brutal. Etch the pain deep into my soul as proof that I lived.”

  
Sebastian kneeled to the ground, hand to his chest. “Yes, my lord.”

  
“Sebastian?”

  
“Ciel?”

  
“Come.”

  
Sebastian followed orders. He stood in front of Ciel and kneeled to his height at the bench. The boy removed his eyepatch and stared up at Sebastian.

  
“It’s the time, Ciel.”

  
“Unwillingly mine,” he uttered.

  
Sebastian leaned in slowly. Parted lips met softly. Ciel relaxed his shoulders just before he felt it and his eyes shot open. Sebastian cupped the side of his face and began to pull. The young soul was dragged out of its’ body. The taste of torture, darkness, and pain, endured for years. It swirled out of Ciel like mist towards Sebastian. No struggle. No resistance. Absolute bliss. Ciel’s eyes fluttered shut. He had given himself to the demon, completely.

  
At the last drop of the soul, he tasted something unexpected.

  
“Oh, young master,” he whispered. “You never fail to surprise me.”


End file.
